


We've Got Paris

by Kennel_Boy



Category: Alpha Flight, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comic, Fancomic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Jean-Paul and Kyle hash things out a bit after Kyle's third near-death experience that year. An epilogue toAstonishing X-Men Annual #1.Art byLyttathebug(mature content) andNick Robles.





	We've Got Paris




End file.
